A Wilting Rose
by Mystical Ace
Summary: Mikan Sakura finds herself allured by the mysterious Natsume Hyuuga, but what she doesn't know is that he is an assassin, and she is his next target.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wilting Rose**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Kuonji slid a picture in front of Natsume and looked expectedly at him. The room stank of rotting food and rubbish and the lighting had failed, leaving the room and its occupants in complete darkness.

"What did _she_ do to upset you?" Natsume growled, his crimson eyes flashing in the suppressing darkness. Kuonji's mouth twisted into a sinister smile.

"Oh _she _didn't do anything to me, her parents did. Those stupid lawyers almost uncovered me smuggling goods, if I didn't have connections, I would have spent who-knows-how-long in a stupid cell." Kuonji paused for a moment and narrowed his eyes before laughing. It was a sickening laugh, the kind that reminded you of rusty metal being scraped together. "What? Are you implying that you don't want to do this? You do remember that with the snap of my fingers, those you find most precious can be killed in an instant, your parents are an example of that. I presume you haven't forgotten."

Kuonji was right, Natsume hadn't forgotten, and never will. His uncle, Kuonji, had killed his parents once he had seen the potential that Natsume had through a fight with the people who had bullied his little sister, Aoi. The next day, his parents were dead; a pool of warm blood spreading beneath them, and Kuonji took them in. From then on, Natsume had lived a life of an assassin, killing all those who Kuonji deemed a threat to him.

He had never failed a mission, and Kuonji made sure of that. If he didn't complete a mission, then his sister and Ruka's lives were gone in an instant. It was impossible to run either, Kuonji had too many and too skilled assassins working for him.

Natsume gritted his teeth and his dull eyes met Kuonji's pitch black ones. He couldn't endanger Ruka and Aoi's lives. He opened his mouth as lightning illuminated the room and sent shadows scurrying into corners.

"I'll do it, Mikan Sakura is as good as dead."

…

Mikan grabbed her bag, said a hurried goodbye to no one in particular and left her house. Her parents were hardly ever home, always cooped up in an office typing away. However, they were the most sought after lawyers in Japan, so it was expected for them to not have time for their daughter. Mikan fished out her phone from her bag and checked the time.

"I'm going to be late!" Mikan squawked and quickened her pace. As she ran, she scooped her hair into a messy ponytail and tried to keep her bag from falling off her shoulder. She heard the contents inside being jostled around, however being on time for school was more important.

In her hurry, Mikan didn't notice the pole in front of her and ran head first into it. There was an impressive 'bang' sound that sent the pigeons nearby flying. Her head throbbed and her vision was slightly blurry from the impact. The trees and ground seemed to have swapped positions, and the sky had turned a lovely shade of red. Along with the ringing in her ears, she heard a laugh. It was the wonderful sound that reverted Mikan's eyesight back to normal. The sky was now blue and the trees were firmly on the ground. However, if someone was laughing, it meant that he or she had seen her. Her face turning red, Mikan peeled herself away from the pole and prepared a glare for the person who had laughed at her.

Mikan whipped her head around and immediately, all thoughts about glaring disappeared. He stood in behind her, a half-smile on his face and his distinctive red eyes slightly hidden by his ebony hair. His uniform hung perfectly on his lanky figure and he had one hand in his pocket. Mikan was awestruck; she had never known that someone with looks like this could exist.

"Want a ride?" he offered casually and signaled to the bike beside him. Mikan hadn't noticed it. Mikan thought about declining his offer, however after quickly checking the time, she accepted. He was wearing her school uniform, so Mikan figured he wasn't some kidnapper. Sitting behind him, Mikan gripped onto his bag and made herself comfortable. The person turned around and after seeing that Mikan wasn't going to fall off any time soon, he began to pedal.

"You know, you shouldn't trust people too easily. What if I was a sketchy person and was planning to kidnap you for a ransom?" he said quietly, but with a playful tone.

"You're wearing my school uniform."

"Naïve girl."

"And it's not 'what if you're a sketchy person', you are one."

"What makes you think that?"

"You haven't even told me your name yet."

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

"I'm-"

"Mikan Sakura, right?"

Mikan opened her mouth to ask how he'd known, however a rush of wind and a sudden rush downhill stopped her. Instead of asking, Mikan let out a shriek and felt her stomach drop as the bike continued to rush down the hill.

"Scared?" Natsume asked mockingly.

"N-No," Mikan stammered, trying to hide the fear in her voice, before the bike went down another hill. She let out another shriek however clamped her hands over her mouth so it was muffled. Then, she realized what she'd done. She had let go of Natsume's bag. Mikan Sakura, the biggest idiot alive, had let go of the only thing that had kept her from falling off of the bike.

The ground rushed up to her at an alarming rate, however the hard ground and pain that she had been expecting didn't come. Instead, she felt a pair of ropy arms scoop her away from the ground and into the air.

"Are you alright?" Natsume softly asked and let Mikan down. She couldn't do anything but stare at him, and then at the bike which was lying on the ground several metres away, a wheel still turning.

"H-H-How?" Mikan managed to say and pointed weakly at the bike. Could this guy have jumped off the bike and caught Mikan just before the ground hit her? No way, that was impossible. Well, it was possible for someone with freakishly fast reflexes and amazing speed, but you don't find people like that everywhere. Natsume just looked quizzically at her.

"How what? And you should hurry up and get back on otherwise you're going to be late," Natsume said and picked up his bike. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed and he frowned, his gaze on the café next to them.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked nervously and tried looking too, but she found nothing abnormal.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can take you all the way to school, you know the way to school from here, don't you?" Natsume's gaze was still trained on the café. His body was tense and the way he stood suggested that he was ready to spring at the slightest unease.

Mikan nodded slowly and worriedly eyed Natsume.

"And you should hurry, school starts in two minutes," Natsume added, his eyes flickering down to Mikan for a split second, as if he was checking she was still there, before returning to the café. Mikan's eyes widened before she realized that she didn't have time to stand there being stunned. She grabbed her bag and broke into a fast sprint. Streets flew past as she ran and occasionally, she had to sweep back the hai, which fell into her face. She rushed into the school just as the bell rang, scrambled up several flights of stairs and pushed open the door to her classroom before collapsing on the floor.

"Eek! Mikan-chan, are you alright?" Nonoko gasped.

"I-I'm fine."

…

Natsume walked up the stairs with the teacher, Narumi, and watched amusedly as the man staggered under the weight of a large pile of papers.

"So, how are you finding this school right now?" Narumi panted and took another laboured step.

"It's fine, the girls seem a little too…attracted…to me, but otherwise, everything's good," Natsume said before sighing and taking half the papers. Narumi's relief was evident.

"Thanks. Also, you should think of what you want to say in the introduction."

Natsume looked outside the window and watched as a rough wind swept up the rubbish in the playground, creating a mini-rubbish-hurricane.

"I'm going to say my name."

"Eh?"

"I'm going to say my name in the introduction."

Narumi's surprised face was extremely funny and Natsume resisted the urge to take out his phone and take a picture.

"Natsume-kun, you have to say more than that at least, say why you transferred," Narumi laughed.

"Those reasons are private."

"Ah I see, it's ok then, the only thing you need to say is your name."

Satisfied, Natsume followed Narumi down the corridor and stopped when he stopped.

"Welcome, to 2-B," Narumi said brightly and pushed the door open. He beckoned for Natsume to follow him in, and that was what Natsume did. He deposited the stack of papers on Narumi's desk and stood at the centre of the room.

Everyone in the room was staring at him, with eyes wide. Especially the girl at the back, her eyes were almost as wide as saucers. Her face was a little flushed and her bangs framed her small face while the rest of the hair was in a messy ponytail at the back. Without meaning to, Natsume's eyes travelled down to her full pinkish-red lips and he had to spend a few seconds admiring how wonderful they looked, before returning to her large brown eyes which stared at him.

It was Mikan Sakura, the girl he met this morning, the girl who was his target. With that thought in mind, he broke their eye contact and scanned the rest of the students warily. No one here was from Kuonji's group of assassins. That was one worry off his shoulders.

"Natsume Hyuuga," Natsume said curtly, earning another funny face from Narumi.

"And he transferred here because of personal reasons," Narumi added and opened his rolls book. "Your seat is over there, next to Mikan-chan." Narumi pointed to the seat next to the target. How perfect.

Natsume brushed away the girls who lunged at him in the front row and strode purposefully to the back. The girl, Mikan, was looking away outside the window when Natsume sat down. Up close, he had to admire how long and lush her eyelashes and the way her eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Hey Mikan-chan, Natsume Hyuuga's looking at you," one of her friends whispered, unaware that Natsume could hear her. "I think he's interested in you!"

Mikan frowned, an action that didn't suit her, and turned around, meeting Natsume's gaze. He saw a blush inch up her neck to her pale face as she looked away.

"He's not interested in me, it's just that we met this morning," she said while trying to keep her cool, although it was obvious that she was flustered.

"Lucky," her friend sighed before turning away.

…

It was night, meaning that it was peaceful and quiet, except for the occasional dog barking at a passing by car. Natsume sauntered down the road with both his hands in his pockets. He fingered his school tie loose and kicked a squashed can off of the road. The clattering of the can pierced the night's silence. He looked up at the night sky to see a white moon amongst the black velvet sky.

No one was out at this time and Natsume wouldn't have been out either if he had been able to sleep. However, sleep eluded him tonight and was replaced with the guilt of killing an innocent girl who had done nothing wrong. He also sympathised with her parents, who didn't do anything wrong either but accuse a criminal of smuggling goods. Natsume clenched his phone and walked around the corner.

As a row of shops appeared in his vision, he noticed a slight movement from beside him, very subtle, but Natsume never missed anything. He narrowed his eyes and stopped at a nearby ally. Natsume beckoned for the person to come out. After a few seconds, a face appeared and a pair of sly eyes could be seen.

"Reo Mouri," Natsume hissed, his hand darting to the gun he had on him.

"Still armed to the teeth I see, but don't worry, I'm not here for a fight," Reo drawled, a sinister smile still on his face. "I'm just here to pass on Kuonji's message."

Natsume grunted, however didn't loosen his hold on the handle of his gun. It being Kuonji's message made it more suspicious. Reo Mouri spun a pocketknife casually, the smile never leaving his face.

"Kuonji says, finish it tonight."

Natsume stiffened visibly and he muttered a curse under his breath.

"I know right? That's stupid, no fun. I know your routine, you seduce them into trusting you, and then you kill them. Just killing them like that is no fun, I mean, killing's a game anyways. Anyways, I hope you know what I mean when Kuonji said finish it tonight." Reo laughed before slinking back into the darkness. Natsume bit his lip and tasted the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. Why was that Reo Mouri so twisted? It wasn't as if Natsume wanted to seduce all those girls, it was that he had to and Kuonji found it fun. And, he did know what Kuonji meant by saying, 'finish it tonight'.

That sick bastard meant to kill Mikan Sakura tonight.

However, a mission was a mission, and he couldn't fail, the price was too high to pay. Natsume wove dexterously down streets and soon arrived at Mikan's house. After checking the address in his phone for one more time, he slipped over the fence and into the backyard. He hoisted himself onto a tree and jumped onto the window ledge nimbly. This was Mikan Sakura's room.

A gust of wind blew in, taking a few leaves with it, as he opened the window. The pink curtains billowed and a few papers were sent flying. He crouched on the window ledge with the moon shining brightly behind him, casting shadows on his face. His eyes scanned the room and landed on the sleeping girl, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. Her mouth was slightly open and her breathing was slow. She looked so peaceful and innocent, so vulnerable.

Her silky hair was spread out on the pillow, making her seem like those princesses you find in fairytales, the princesses who were awoken by the kiss of a prince. However, this was no fairytale and she wasn't going to get awoken by a kiss, but get sent into an eternal sleep by a bullet. With his eyes a blank and dull red, he slipped the cocked gun out and rested his finger on the trigger.

"Goodbye, pretty girl."

* * *

-Mystical Ace

_What do you think of this story? Please tell me your thoughts. _:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna Koizumi**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

A gust of wind swept in, sending leaves and loose papers flying everywhere. They fluttered onto the ground and Mikan's bed. Natsume cursed under his breath and flickered his eyes up to the girl.

No one would be able to sleep through such a commotion, unless they were dead or had an amazing ability to sleep through anything.

As he predicted, Mikan stirred under her blankets and groggily sat up, her hair sticking up at the centre. She looked kind of cute, however Natsume didn't have time to think like that. He debated between shooting her immediately or slipping away, and he chose the latter. Taking one last glance at the girl, Natsume silently slipped outside the window, leaving no evidence except for the open windows and billowing curtains letting moonlight trickle in.

* * *

It was early in the morning, however, Kuonji's office was as dark as it always was.

"Hmm…so that's what happened," Kuonji drawled and picked at his fingernail, as if they weren't clean already. "Well, I'll forgive you this time, since you've always completed the missions, however, don't make me wait any longer. I want my revenge quick and painful. Or, shall we make this revenge slow? I don't particularly care about the girl; do whatever you want with her, this is a reward I'm giving you for your continued support. Some popular choices have been to skin the victim first or to break a few bones before killing them. Which one will you choose?" Kuonji looked at Natsume with a sly grin on his face. Although Natsume knew that Kuonji was taunting him, he couldn't help but tense and stop his blood from boiling at the thought of what Kuonji had suggested. The grin on the man's face just angered him further, however he knew better than to give Kuonji the satisfaction of his anger. Natsume wiped his face clean of emotions and stared back at him stoically. He would not let this man win. Slightly disappointed, Kuonji's smile faded a little and he continued.

"I've had Persona do a little research on her school and found out that there are going to be some–"

"Kuonji-sama, it's me, Luna," a voice tinkled from outside the door. Kuonji's eyes widened slightly and his usually hard gaze softened for a moment before returning to their normal state.

"Come in," Kuonji answered and the door swung open to reveal a girl around Natsume's age. Her hair, a mix between blonde and brown, draped her bare shoulders and a pair of dangly earrings jingled as she twisted her head to eye the room. She was wearing a dark green tank top and ripped short shorts, both emphasising her figure. Her face was…unnaturally perfect. It was the sort of beauty that Natsume despised so much. It was so fake and so…plastic. He preferred the natural one, the one that Mikan was the owner of. He shook his head and pushed the image of Mikan out of his head, he couldn't be distracted by her now.

"Ah, Luna. What business to you have with me today?" Kuonji said and Luna let out the most graceful pout. She skipped over to them while whirling her handbag around her finger.

"Don't be so cold, Kuonji-sama. I came here to see you today."

Kuonji raised an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe."

"Hmm…Kuonji-sama, you aren't as stupid as I thought you were."

Kuonji's eyebrow twitched and he forced his lips into a smile, which looked more like a grimace. Luna flashed Kuonji a smile and blinked innocently. Natsume eyed her critically. So this was the infamous Luna Koizumi, the cold-blooded assassin. She was one of Kuonji's favourites and she used that authority well.

"I heard that the Black Cat failed a mission, so I just wanted to…get a little more information," Luna said, her words slurring a bit and her voice sickly sweet. Natsume scowled at the name Black Cat. He hated the codename that Kuonji had given him, more like he hated anything that had the slightest relation with that person.

"Hey Black Cat, or shall I say Natsume-kun, is this mission too hard? I'll gladly take over if you want to," Luna suggested before giggling. Natsume felt another scowl threaten to appear on his face, he'd never hated the sound of his own name, but when Luna Koizumi said it, it sounded disgusting.

"I'm fine by myself," Natsume grunted and shoved his hand deeper into his pocket.

"Oops, I think I said something to anger you." Luna covered her mouth with her hand and mischievous smile made its way onto her face.

"Just go away," Natsume grunted.

"Ehhhhh. Meanie." Luna rubbed a fake tear from her eyes and leaned on the table. He sighed before striding to the door and twisting the handle.

"If you're not going, then I'll go," he said before thrusting the door open and leaving. What he didn't know was that as soon as he left, Kuonji narrowed his eyes and a sinister smile tugged at his white lips.

"Luna, keep an eye on him," Kuonji said, earning a small bob of Luna's head.

"I was planning to anyways," she sneered.

* * *

Mikan methodically unpacked her bag and resisted the irresistible urge to yawn. She hadn't slept much that night, especially after she'd caught a glimpse of _him_. His red eyes had penetrated through her and disappeared the moment she blinked. However, his scent had remained in her room for the rest of the long night. Letting out a sigh, Mikan opened her pencil case and took out a rubber. Hurriedly, she scribbled a 'yes' and a 'no' on the opposite sides of it before throwing it high in the air. A few seconds later, it landed on her desk with a thud, the 'no' side facing up.

"So he wasn't in my room last night," Mikan concluded doubtfully.

"Yo."

Mikan's heart skipped a beat at Natsume's velvet voice. She turned her head and saw Natsume's face only a few inches away from her face. _Inches. _Receiving a major shock, Mikan jumped back and tried to calm her heart which was hammering against her chest.  
"W-What?"

"Hello to you too."

Mikan felt spots of heat colour her pale cheeks and she looked away, mentally slapping herself for being so easily flustered. Thankfully, Narumi prevented Natsume from talking any more by waltzing in; carrying his roll in an interesting way on his head.

"Quiet now everyone…"

* * *

Natsume placed one hand on the lowest branch and hauled himself up easily. He hopped from this branch to the other and stopped when he was a good six metres above the ground. He closed his eyes and let the breeze rock him into sleep, however it was soon disrupted by the sound of loud footsteps, hardly muffled by the blanket of Sakura petals on the grass. He heard her short breaths and a breeze carried her sweet apple scent to him. Her scent was so clean, so natural and so…calming. Two words, Mikan Sakura, flashed in his mind. He cracked open one eye to see her underneath the tree looking up at him, her eyes wide and looking so incredibly innocent. She had her hair down today, little curls at the ends of her long locks. She opened her mouth to say something, however closed it as a waterfall of Sakura petals cascaded to the ground as a stronger gust of wind swept by. They landed on her long lashes and hair, making her let out a soft gasp. Natsume couldn't help but soften at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked and brushed away the strands of hair, which covered her eyes.

"Same question I could ask you."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "I came here to get some air, it was too stuffy inside the classroom."

"Same here then."

Mikan dropped her bag and sat down, leaning against the rough trunk. She let out a long sigh before taking out a book, a maths book.

"What's wrong?" Natsume asked, careful to include the uninterested tone in his voice.  
"Nothing."

"Then why are you sighing like an old man."

Mikan shot him a scowl and Natsume couldn't help but smirk.

"It's just that…I have a maths exam coming up and if I don't get above average, Jinno-sensei's going to kill me." She had a worried frown on her face that didn't suit her at all.

"You know that you look extremely ugly when you frown," Natsume commented, earning him a glare.

"Are you trying to comfort me or make me angrier?" she shouted, her eyes flashing. She probably was meant to look scary, but Natsume found that her expression just turned him on even more.

"I can help you in maths if you want me to, but just so you know, idiots are still idiots no matter how much they study." As soon as the words left his mouth, Natsume cursed inwardly. Why did he have to be like this around her?

Mikan's eyes widened and then her cheeks flushed a bit at the idea before she crossed her arms stubbornly. "You're such a jerk. I don't want your help." Natsume sighed, why did he act like this around Mikan? He never acted like this around the other targets, he had always been very successful on getting them head over heels over him.

"What if you get below average then?"

Mikan paused and the frown deepened. At the sight of the V shake in between her eyebrows, Natsume sighed in exasperation and chucked a rock at her forehead. He made sure that the rock was a small round one. Didn't this girl get that she looked the best when she was smiling? Not that Natsume was going to tell her that. Mikan's hands flew to her forehead and she gingerly poked it.  
"Ow, ow, ow," she whimpered. "What did you do that for?"

"That frown was too ugly, and what are you, and idiot? If it hurts, then stop poking it."

Mikan stuck out her bottom lip and looked away. She mumbled something incoherent, but Natsume caught the word 'maths' in it.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear," he said, a smile in his voice. He was pretty sure he had the right idea of what she had said, but he wanted to hear it from her own mouth.

"I said, I'll let you help me in maths, just this once." Natsume could see the heat crawling up her neck and to her cheeks. He smirked and jumped down from his tree branch, landing softly on the grass. Dropping down beside her, he took the maths book from her small hands and scanned through it.

"What don't you understand?" he asked, spinning a pen in his hands.

"Everything."

"It can't be everything, basically everything here is really easy, what grade maths are you doing?"

Mikan glared at him. "Jerk and if you're not going to explain, then I'll ask Iinchou to help me. He's much more patient and nice than you." At the sound of another guy, Natsume stiffened and he abruptly stopped spinning the pen. What was wrong with him today? Stiffening at the sound of another guy and acting like a jerk around this girl, there had to be something wrong with him today.

"Forget about this Iinchou, I'll teach you. You see, you substitute 'x' for this number and then…"

Natsume ran his fingers through his hair and put down the book. Mikan's every-so-often nod or question had crawled to a complete stop. He looked down beside him to see the girl, her head tilted to one side, her mouth slightly ajar. His eyes travelled up to her eyes and found them closed, her eyelashes fluttering in the wind. She was fast asleep. He felt a small smile appear on his face. Suddenly, Mikan's head landed on his shoulder, so light and small. Her hair tickled Natsume's chin, however he didn't push it away.

They sat like that for a couple of minutes before Natsume found his gaze travelling to the girl beside him. Mikan was small and warm just like a little bird. Natsume lifted a hand to brush away the loose strands of hair slipping into her face, however abruptly stopped it. This girl was too good for him. Taking away his hand, Natsume looked up and sighed.

_It'd be nice if we weren't so different. _

* * *

Mikan tried her best to not see Natsume's wide smirk from the corner of her eyes. She had been so embarrassed after finding out that she'd fallen asleep and Natsume seemed to find that much to his liking. As soon as the thought of her head on his shoulder, she shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks. However, that just made Natsume's smirk widen even more.

"Everyoneee! We have a transfer student!" Narumi cried brightly as he spun in. Mikan's eyes flickered upwards to see an extremely pretty girl strolling in behind him. Her blonde hair was tied in a high pony-tail and her skirt up high enough to catch the attention of all the males in the room, except for Natsume who wasn't even looking her direction.

"Hi everyone, I'm Luna Koizumi, please take care of me," she drawled and tapped her black manicured nails on the table. She was a turn-on for all the males in Mikan's class, except Natsume again who seemed to be heaps more interested in spinning his pen than the sexy girl standing in front of the class. Narumi clapped his hands twice and the attention was back to him.

"As you can see, this pretty girl is Luna Koizumi."

Luna rolled her eyes at the word 'pretty'. It was an action that made the front row of boys swoon. Narumi laughed and continued.

"And, her seat will be at the back, beside Natsume."

Narumi pointed to Natsume and Luna nodded. Ignoring the moans and groans of the boys, she draped her bag over her shoulder fashionably and she walked down the aisle with a grace and elegance that only models had. She stopped beside Natsume's desk and a smile brightened her face.

"Natsume-kun?"

Natsume looked up and stopped spinning his pen, as if realising Luna's existence for the first time. He looked up and tensed visibly. His whole body had gone rigid and his eyes were a dark red.

"What are _you _doing here?" Natsume hissed through gritted teeth and glanced Mikan's way, almost as if to check if she was still there.

"Oh! What are you saying Natsume-kun? We've never even met before!"

Natsume seemed to relax slightly when Luna said this and gave him the innocent look. He gave Luna one last wary look before picking up his pen and spinning it again.

* * *

Natsume strode purposefully along the corridor and wove in and out of the mass of students. His crimson eyes scanned the crowd for Mikan, but found no brown hair and petite form. Why was it so hard to find that little girl? Why did she have to be so short? Suddenly, Natsume felt a tap on his shoulder and the sound of a giggle that he knew too well. Turning around with an annoyed look on his face, Natsume saw Luna standing behind him with a smile plastered on her face.

"You don't look too pleased to see me," she giggled and slipped her hand into his. Natsume's first reaction was to pull his hand out, however she tugged him forwards and tightened her grip on his hand. She may be slim, but her strength was admirable.

"If you go where I want to now, I'll tell you where Mikan Sakura is," she said and led him out into the garden. Sitting down on the bench, Luna pulled Natsume down too. She let go of his hand and traced his jawline with a finger. Slapping her hand away, Natsume shifted further along the bench. He didn't like it when he was too close to this girl.

"So violent, but of course, that was what made you the best assassin in Kuonji's group. Oh oops, I shouldn't have said that here, my bad." Luna stuck her tongue out playfully and somehow didn't look a single bit sorry. It was a wonder why Kuonji kept this girl.

"What do you want?" Natsume snapped impatiently.

"Oh you know what I want."

"Why did you come here?"

"So many questions, you make it hard for us to have a conversation. How about this, I answer your questions and you answer mine. So...I came here to have fun. This mission is yours, don't worry, but I just came here to entertain myself, take a break from my missions. It gets boring seducing men after a while, I mean, they're so simple. I reassure you, I won't take your prey, but just so you know, if things get boring after a while, I will take action. I hope you know what it means."

Natsume didn't reply and looked away.

"Just in case you don't know," Luna continued, "it means that if you were smart, you'd compromise and do what I want you to do, if not, Mikan Sakura's life is in a little bit more danger than it is now. My turn to ask a question now, what are your feelings for that girl what was her name again, oh yes, Mikan Sakura. What are your feelings for her?"

Natsume snapped his head to face Luna and he scowled. Without answering, Natsume abruptly stood up and walked away.

"So rude," Luna muttered to herself, unable to keep the smile from her face. "HEY NATSUME! MIKAN'S AT THE LIBRARY! AND KEEP YOUR END OF THE DEAL AND ANSWER THE QUESTION NEXT TIME!"

Natsume kept on walking and made no response whatsoever that he had heard, however Luna was sure he did by the way he changed direction and headed towards the library.

"This is definitely going to be interesting."

* * *

I am very sorry for all those who had to wait for this chapter; it's very hard to find time to write these days because of schoolwork, tests, assignments etc. I hope guys can understand. I will do my best to update.

-Mystical Ace


End file.
